A New Threat
by Madam O
Summary: Second story in a series begin by "Like rats in a maze.." Introducing new heroes, new villains, and ultimately revealing the mastermind behind the kidnappings!


A band of sunbeams danced lazily downward through crisp winter air over Paragon City, refracting in silent joy over the freedom of light. They crisscrossed back and forth, sparkling on their way towards the earth. A stiff breeze blew by, not altering their course. Other beams shattered on black pavement and gray stone, causing sparkles of light and waves of heat on the firmament of the area known as Talos Island.

These beams shattered instead on the form of a young woman walking quickly down a street near the tram. Her skin flushed as she enjoyed the warmth of their caress in the cool winter afternoon. Closing her eyes, she takes a moment to breathe in and just enjoy the sun on her face. A moment later she slams into a wall, and stumbles backwards, falling to the sidewalk and looking up, dazed at the bricks that so offended her.

Sighing, she picks herself up and dusts herself off, clucking to herself. "Come on Melly, no time to be daydreaming." She turns the corner of the building and takes a step - only to find herself once more sitting on the ground, blinking.

A few yards away another woman is sprawled, slowly picking herself up. She turns to look at Melly and immediately begins apologizing. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I never remember to look where I'm going, I hope I didn't hurt you or ruin your outfit, I just was in a hurry and didn't think about who might be turning the corner, and" this went on and on, and vaguely Melly realized she'd seen her somewhere before.

"Anyway, I'm Merry, and I'm really sorry. Umm." The woman hesitated, then reached into a pocket and brought out a feather duster, proceeding to get the dust and grime off Melly after her repeated falls to the dry pavement. "There, cleaned up with a smile"

"Umm, thanks" Melly was wondering what else this cheerful young woman might have in her pockets when the wall next to them suddenly exploded, sending a shower of brick and mortar crashing over them, and sending them sprawling again.

As a new form crashed to the ground between them, they both looked over to see Whitey struggling to stand, blood leaking from his nose and the barrel of his gun bent badly. "Whitey" Melly looked back at the building in time to see a huge metal construct step through the gap in the corner of the building. Recognizing a Malta Zeus titan, she swallowed hard.

_Great. Now I'm really going to be late._

Merry looked at the mess, then at the small feather duster in her hand. Her face set in a grimace. "I think I need a bigger duster." Then she zoomed up in the air and hovered about twenty feet up, loosing a torrent of energy which smashed into the Titan and sent it careening sideways into another wall. The building groaned, it's support ripped from under it, and half the ceiling collapsed onto the mech.

Melly levered herself to her feet and helped Whitey up. As the second mech smashed through the rubble and lifted its cannon arm in their direction, she felt a moment of anger, thinking about how unfair it was that they could simply walk through walls while she had to constantly keep watching because they moved into her way. Then the cannon lit and she dove for cover, pulling Whitey with her.

The blast rippled over their heads, and she heard herself yelling. Merry was smashing it with more energy blasts, but as she looked up she saw a huge blast knock Merry from the sky, sending her sprawling. The mech moved, lifting a huge leg to step on the poor girl.

As the leg came down, a flash appeared over Merry, fading into the form of another young woman, who gestured and reached up towards the leg as the ground itself flowed up around her, forming an earthen skin hardening into rock. The leg came down, and she grabbed the clawed foot, which came to a grinding halt against the force of that stone.

As Merry struggled to rise, another woman soared down from the sky, and landed with a glare for the mechs. Looking over at Melly and Whitey, she gestured, and green light flowed from her to the injured blaster, erasing his wounds in an eye-blink. "Sounded like you could all use a little help. Sorry we're late."

A shrill scream pierced the air and the entire group looked at the crumbling building to see two small children huddled under a desk. The downed titan was struggling to rise, throwing chunks of brick everywhere, and the other was bracing against one of the remaining walls to try and force itself down onto the woman in stone armor.

With a loud cracking sound the remainder of the ceiling began to cave in. Without a thought, the latest arrival dove into the building and crouched, throwing her hands up at the falling ceiling, which froze in mid-air. Her hands shook and tears shone on her cheeks as she yelled"Merry, get them out"

Merry and Mellyora both dove into the building and scooped up a child, leaping back out again just as the debris broke through the telekinetic hold Madam O was exerting and collapsed, burying both her and the original Zeus Titan.

The stone tank screamed, a sound full of fury, and she leaped into the air and slammed a two fisted blow into the cockpit of the mech. Rock splintered metal and glass alike, and the mech fell, electricity discharging wildly. She ran to the rubble and began digging, throwing chunks of brick and wood behind her.

As she lifted another chunk, a huge claw burst from the pile and grabbed her by the neck. The original Zeus titan half-rose from its buried state and the claws began to close tighter.

Whitey stepped up and snapped the barrel of his gun clean off, squeezing the trigger. Bullets sprayed wildly and punctured the mech in a random fashion. It didn't seem to notice. Merry sighted along her outstretched arm and loosed a silvery bolt of light, which struck the thing in the chest and sent it toppling backwards. The claw released its hold.

Sudden silence filled the street, and the group looked at one another. Then, quietly, they all began digging again. At last, they uncovered their friend. Laying unmoving, blood shining on her face, O was covered by dust, dirt and shrapnel. The stone tank slowly lifted her and turned to the group, laying her down in the grass outside.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled, lips broken, eyes unfocused. "Merry.. Millia.. The.. The children"

Millia answered first. "They're fine O. You saved them."

O's smile grew wider and she opened her mouth again, but then he eyes seemed to dim and her head slowly lolled back to the side.

Millia wept.


End file.
